


F1 One Shots & Drabbles

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Just a collection of F1 one shots & drabbles like the title states! Requests are always welcome in the comments!...(Inspired by the many authors on here already who have one shot & drabble collections already)





	1. Hold Me Close - Nico H/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MerlinSpecter  
> Prompt: How about some Daniel being grumpy cos it's really flipping cold and Nico offering to snuggle him to warm him up cos they're cuties like that.  
> I do hope I've done this justice, especially as it's the first prompt!

When Daniel agreed to travel to Germany for Christmas, he didn't expect it to be  _ this _ cold. He knew it was December, German winter, but he didn't expect snowfall and sub zero temperatures, being used to the much more warmer climates of Monaco and Australia.

Him and Nico were currently wandering around central Cologne, finding the Christmas market right by the cathedral ruins. The various stalls were scattered around a large Christmas tree, sparkling lights wrapped around the various branches, plenty of people crowding around the stalls to see what was available.

“Want to go look around?” Nico asked, breath visible due to the low temperatures. Dan nodded, smiling at this, before taking Nico’s hand in his, starting to walk over to one of the stalls. 

After about an hour, both started to tire, having looked for gifts to give to family and friends until then. The central food stall was starting to catch Nico’s eye, and he eventually dragged Dan over that way, sitting down next to another couple sharing a large bratwurst.

“Want one to share?” Nico asked, looking at the two women next to them, sharing the large bratwurst and bun.

“Sure, I’m dying for food!” Dan laughed out, watching Nico walk over to join the food queue moments after.

About 5 minutes later, Nico walked back over, holding on to the beers and bratwurst, smiling tenderly back at Daniel. Settling down, he placed a quick kiss on Dan’s cheek, the Aussie blushing slightly at this.

“Nico! You know that makes me blush!” Dan whined, already cutting into the sausage when speaking.

“And that’s exactly why I do it. I like to make you happy.” Nico simply replied, before taking a bite of the bratwurst, enjoying the familiar taste of the traditional German christmas food.

The sun had set a little when Dan and Nico had finished their food and beers, a definite chill in the air. The Christmas lights were illuminating the streetways, as they sought to find more gifts for family. The chill was definitely getting to Daniel, the coat, jumper, scarf and beanie not enough to keep him completely warm. Nico noticed, and started walking a little closer to Daniel, hoping their proximity would warm the Aussie up. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen, and Daniel was still shivering, and Nico didn’t want to let his boyfriend completely freeze up.

“C’mere love, you’re freezing.” Nico said, wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist, holding him closer than before. He could still feel Daniel’s shivers, but they weren’t as bad, slowly warming up in Nico’s hold. They continued to walk around for a bit longer before heading back to the car, the chill in the air intensifying. By the time they were walking by the riverside, the first flakes of snow started to fall, gently coating the pavement in a thin layer of white snow.

“Nico, it’s snowing!” Dan almost yelled, looking up in amazement. He’d only seen snow a handful of times, and to him, this was a rarity.

“I know love.It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Nico replied, stopping in his tracks to look out over the river, seeing the snow fall over the city.

“Just like you.” Dan stated, moving closer to Nico so their shoulders were touching. Nico looked down at Dan after this, wrapping one arm around his waist as he continued to hold the Australian’s gaze. His eyes fell to Dan’s lips soon after, wrapping his other arm around Dan’s neck. Dan slowly leant into the touch, wrapping both arms around Nico’s waist.

In the moment, the kiss was perfect for Daniel. Snow falling around them both as Nico’s lips were moving against his, lips slightly chapped due to the bitter winds. At this moment, he didn’t care he was freezing cold, thousands of miles from home, this was the happiest he’d been in months. Eventually, he pulled away, looking up at Nico with a blissed out smile.

“Frohe Weihnachten, Daniel.” Nico whispered, before placing one more quick kiss on Dan’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	2. The Call - Max/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Ydn4mm3, who wanted some Maxiel! I've changed things a little, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Returning home, Max was surprised for the door to already be unlocked. He figured Daniel’s meeting must’ve been shorter than planned, as he wasn’t due to be home yet. He could hear the familiar Australian accent ringing around the apartment, and followed the voice until he was at the door to their bedroom. He looked through the slightly open door to see Daniel holding the phone to his ear, talking to somebody, who he presumed was Pierre or Brendon. Suddenly, Max heard his name in the conversation, and realised, he shouldn’t be listening in.

“But Max can’t know this, Brendon! It would destroy him if he knew and you know it!”

At this, Max’s heart started beating double time. He always trusted Daniel, maybe a bit too much, and this proved exactly why he shouldn’t have. From what he was hearing, Daniel had cheated on him, and he had no plans of ever revealing this, something that would always remain a secret.

“I know I did it, I know you did too! We were stupid, and I don’t know how Sarah’s forgiven you for it.” Dan further yelled into the phone, a little distressed, clearly wanting to forget what had happened between him and Brendon.

Max knew, at this moment, exactly what had happened. Daniel had cheated on him, with Brendon, despite the fact Brendon had got married just a few months prior. He started to feel a little nauseous, the fact his long term boyfriend had cheated ringing in his mind. He thought he knew Daniel well enough to know he wouldn’t do something like this, but obviously he didn’t know Daniel well enough, it seemed.

“Mate, we’re not talking about this any further. Max is coming home soon so I do need to go.” Dan finally replied, hanging up the call before walking to the door. What he didn’t expect to see was Max standing at the bedroom door, a rather disapproving look on his face.

“Oh… hi Max?” Daniel squeaked out in surprise.

“Before you say anything more, I heard what you were saying to Brendon. I thought I would trust you Daniel, I really did. I guess I was wrong. Why did you cheat on me, and with Brendon of all people. He’s married, and yet you still cheated. It’s unbelievable.” Max spat back, not daring to meet Daniel’s gaze. He was beyond furious, temper almost boiling over.

Max expected some retaliation from Daniel, heck, he’d have even taken Dan breaking down in tears as a sign of remorse. What he didn’t expect was for Daniel to full on burst out laughing, almost shrieking at times.

“Max, you actually… you thought I cheated!” Dan eventually spluttered out in between laughs, displaying a look of disbelief as he continued to giggle.

“Dan, this isn’t funny. Either you cheated, or you didn’t, it’s simple. And I want answers.” Max asked back, eventually looking up to meet Dan’s gaze, his amber eyes softening slightly when seeing Max look up.

“We were talking about the double date we had last month. When me and Brendon claimed we made the pizza, when actually it was takeaway. That’s what we were talking about, nothing to do with cheating. I love you and only you Max, remember?”

At this, Max let out a visible sigh, falling into Daniel’s arms. His arms locked around Dan’s waist as he felt tears of relief starting to roll down his cheeks. His body trembled slightly as he let out a couple of shaky sobs, relieved that Daniel wasn’t cheating after all.

“So, definitely no you and Brendon?” Max asked, once he’d stopped sobbing. Dan let out a shaky laugh before holding Max even closer.

“Just you and me babe, nobody else matters to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	3. One Too Many - Sebastian/Kimi/Valtteri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MerlinSpecter, who prompted me to write Simi, and literally any Simi piece. And knowing her softspot for Botsimi, this just had to be done!

‘Just one more’ he told himself as the vodka shot was passed to him. He’d said he’d stop long before this, but it was just too addictive, and he couldn’t get enough.

He scrunched his eyes slightly as the bitter taste burned his throat, but almost as soon as he’d down the shot, another one had appeared, ready for him to throw back.

This repeated for about another hour, head becoming slightly more hazy as the alcohol started to get to him, speech slurring and body swaying slightly.

“Sebby, you’re too drunk, we need to take you home.” he heard a voice call to him, not quite able to recognise who it was. He knew by the accent it was either Valtteri or Kimi, but couldn’t tell which, the vodka making things a little blurry for him.

“Seb, please, we’ll walk you to the cab.” he heard the other say, and realised he was with both Finns, remembering they were all on holiday in Nastola. 

“Kimi called a cab, it’s outside, put one arm around my shoulder okay, one arm around Kimi’s and we’ll get you there.” Valtteri said at him, before Seb was able to raise his arm, feeling Valtteri grab at it before hoisting it over his shoulders.

“Your arms look amazing, Val.” Seb mentioned as he was looking over at Valtteri, muscles bulging slightly as he struggled to support Sebastian. Valtteri looked down to see Sebastian staring, and smiled shyly back, before motioning to Kimi to take Seb’s weight too.

“Cmon Sebby, we need you home.” Kimi groaned out slightly before starting to walk forwards, in time with Sebastian’s uncoordinated steps. Sebastian was stumbling out the door, Kimi and Valtteri only just enough to stop him falling over. 

“Okay, we’re at the taxi now, do you think you can get into it alone?” Valtteri asked, before Sebastian smiled back at him confidently, nodding as he tried to wriggle away from the hold of the Finns.

“Seb, be caref-” Kimi started to say but it was too late, Seb was already toppling back into the over into the white snow, landing with an awkward welp.

“Am I okay?” Seb quietly asked, seeing Valtteri and Kimi both staring down at him, 2 pairs of blue eyes silently cursing his drunken state.

“You’re drunk.” Kimi stated bluntly. 

“But, did I break anything?” Seb cautiously wondered, feeling a slight pain in his bum from where he landed in the snow.

“I think you’re all good Sebby, thank god.” Valtteri sighed out, before hauling Seb out the snow and straight into the vehicle they’d ordered to take them home.

The drive home wasn’t too much hassle for Valtteri and Kimi, they’d had to take Sebastian home in worse states. They knew he’d get clingy after a while, and had to get him asleep in the spare room before Seb got to this point, as clingy Seb was usually after the more intimate things, that Kimi and Valtteri would only give Sebastian when fully sober.

Once the fare was paid, and Sebastian was out the car, things got a bit more difficult. Valtteri had to hold the door open whilst Kimi kept supporting Sebastian, who seemed to start clinging to Kimi a lot more than before. Kimi struggled to hold Sebastian’s weight, but eventually managed to get Sebastian into the house, slumped awkwardly on the couch.

“We can’t take him any further, Val.” Kimi stated, looking at Sebastian, who’d already started to doze off.

“I’ll get the blankets if you get the water and painkiller for tomorrow, alright?” Valtteri asked, before receiving an affirmative nod from Kimi. He rushed upstairs to grab a spare duvet, making sure the German was lying down before covering him in the bedding.

“Night Sebby.” Valtteri murmured, before placing a quick kiss against Seb’s temple, walking out the room soon after.

“Sleep well, love.” Kimi murmured afterwards, walking in with the aspirin and glass of water. He knew Sebastian’s head would be pounding in the morning, and wanted to look out for him.

‘One too many’ was what Seb told himself as he was falling asleep, knowing he’d wake up feeling the worst he had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	4. Surprises - Valtteri/Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request as such, but just some fluff to celebrate Valtteri's birthday today!!

Waking up, Valtteri realised he was alone again on his birthday. Emilia was back home in Finland, Valtteri out in Milan, not getting the chance to be home before the Italian Grand Prix. He knew he had press duties in the morning, but if given the chance, he would have much have rathered to have been home with Emilia, spending the day in his wife’s company.

His phone quickly buzzed, notifying him he had a text. Opening the phone, he saw the text was from Kimi, asking if he’d like to meet in the centre of Milan, later in the day. Having no other plans apart from morning press duties, he agreed, asking for the details of where and when to meet.

After all was done, he received the text off Kimi, saying he’d arranged a lift to the chosen venue, from Valtteri’s hotel. Valtteri knew they didn’t normally do this, but didn’t question why they did, instead choosing to wait around in the hotel until the ride was due to pick him up. He did end up drinking a little, but it didn’t matter too much to him, he wasn’t driving back anyway.

The car soon turned up outside the hotel, the leather interior almost familiar to Valtteri. He relaxed into the leather seat as the car got going once again, the streets of Milan ever busy with tourists and locals. He didn’t recognise the surroundings too much, not familiar with the city, instead preferring the small villages in the Italian countryside.

As soon as the car pulled up, Valtteri was instructed by the driver to go into the building, which he knew to be the four seasons hotel. He questioned why Kimi had chosen this hotel to meet in, until he remembered that Ferrari usually splashed out on accomodation for Italy, so this was probably Kimi’s hotel.

“Glad you could make it!” Valtteri was greeted by, Kimi looking happier than usual as he spoke. “I’ll take you to the bar area, okay?” he continued, leading Valtteri over to the room he’d hired out.

Walking in, he expected it to just be him and Kimi, but instead, he was greeted by the faces of his colleagues, birthday gifts in hand, ready for some sort of celebration.

“Happy 29th Birthday Valtteri!” was the yell that went up as he entered, all the drivers walking over instantly to greet him.

“You organised this all for me?” Valtteri asked Kimi after the initial crowd had cleared, settling down on the chairs scattered around the small room.

“You deserved this Valtteri, nobody deserves to be alone on their birthday.”

He saw the bar serving typical Finnish drinks, mostly vodka varieties from near Nastola. There was also music playing in the background, some of the drivers swaying slightly to the rhythm, whilst standing and chatting, clutching onto drinks. He still couldn't believe that Kimi had gone to all this effort to organise this, he never doubted Kimi's kindness, but he also couldn't believe someone would care this much.

“Uh, Val… there's one more thing that Kimi organised?” he was told by his teammate, before turning to Kimi, asking about this. Kimi just gave him a small shrug, before turning back to Sebastian and Charles, who he’d been talking with before.

Halfway through the afternoon, he’d opened the presents all the drivers had bought him, which lifted his mood even more. The gifts included his favourite vodka brand, some new cycling gear and even some leads and collars for his dog. He made sure to thank each driver for each of the gifts, but there was still the question of Kimi's surprise looming. 

Eventually, Kimi announced it was the time for the surprise, bringing Valtteri towards the entrance door. At this point, Valtteri didn't know exactly what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect Emilia to come walking through the door.

“Val!” She almost yelled out as the sight of her husband, finally able to see him again.

“Emilia!” He yelled back, running towards her. He took her into a large hug, placing a quick kiss on her lips as she further leaned into Valtteri’s hug.

“I can't believe you’re here!” He continued, still in disbelief. Emilia took his hand in hers, comfortung him that she was there.

“I'm here love. Happy birthday Val!” she replied, taking him in for one more kiss. He knew that with her by this side, the day was one to remember, not yet another birthday spent alone.

He had his friends and family there, and that was all that mattered to Valtteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	5. The Initials - Nico H/Sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired by a whatsapp conversation with a few of my ao3 friends (you know who you are), where we were discussing soulmate fics. I then said I should write one and hey ho here we are with a Hulkie & Checo soulmate drabble!

When Checo joined Force India, he expected the ride to be smooth. And although he did score a podium in Bahrain, there was still the looming problem of the ink on his wrist. His soulmate marking.

Most people had a familiar black patch of ink on their left wrist, displaying the initials of their soulmate, and for Checo, it was no different, the black ink telling him his soulmate had the initials NH. The second problem was the physical pain caused by his soulmark, a burning sensation hurting his wrist whenever in close proximity to his soulmate. 

Many people had already found their soulmates in the paddock, but for Checo, this wasn’t the case, although he knew exactly who his was. It was already the British Grand Prix, 9 races into the season, and it was frustrating him more and more every day. He looked over to see Sebastian and Daniel talking animatedly, the black ink on Daniel’s wrist clearly displaying SV. He could see how happy the pair were, and the envy was getting to him slightly, he wanted the same happiness, to finally be able to settle with Nico.

Nico, however, had been acting rather absent since the start of the season, a contrast to the Nico he used to know. The smiles he used to give were long gone, instead only small glances across the garage, and Checo was almost going insane from it. He figured Nico must know about the bond, or else he wouldn’t have changed, and he also figured Nico wanted to reject the bond, not wishing to be stuck with him for the rest of his life.

He could feel the pain in his wrist start to intensify as he saw Kimi and Fernando walking by, another couple who weren’t afraid of showing they were soulmates. Kimi’s expression looked less sullen than usual and Fernando was a lot cheerier, and he felt a little disappointed at this, the expression catching Nico off guard, who’d just come back into hospitality after a round of interviews.

“Checo, are you okay?” Nico asked, walking over to the table Checo was seated at, looking a bit downcast.

“I just wish my soulmate would notice me, you know. Seeing both Nando and Kimi, and Daniel and Sebastian, it hurts seeing them together, when your soulmate isn’t even interested in making a move.” Checo spilled out at Nico, shifting back in his seat further so his frame was more hunched than before.

“I know he knows you’re soulmates, he’s just been a bit too nervous to say anything until now.” Nico replied, his cheeks turning a pale red colour as he shyly smiled at the Mexican in front of him.

“Nico, do you think this could work?” was the reply, Checo slightly stunned by the reply.

“I’ll make it work. Do you trust me Checo?” Nico asked, reaching out with his left hand to grab Checo’s right hand, gently playing with his fingers. From there, Checo could see the wrist adorning his wrist, the black SP a contrast to Nico’s pale skin.

“More than you know.” Checo stated back, uncovering his wrist to reveal the NH initials. Nico ran his thumb over this, feeling the pain fade slightly. Nico pulled away before replying to Checo, smiling fondly at the Mexican.

“Then kiss me, Checo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	6. Accidental - Max/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anna, who's not on ao3, who wanted some Maxiel fluff.  
> Prompt - "I accidentally dropped you whilst you were crowdsurfing and you broke your ankle and now I feel responsible so I'm carrying you out of this au"

Max didn’t really know how he ended up at Tomorrowland, but all he knew was that he was there, with his 2 mates, Pierre and Stoffel. It wasn’t Max’s idea to go, but he wanted a weekend away with his friends before they all started university, and he liked the music lineup enough to not be able to refuse. Which was why he was currently in a crowd of bodies, all moving in time to the music pumping from the speakers.

He’d lost sight of Pierre and Stoffel just before the start of the first dj set of the day, and was around many people he didn’t know, all dancing along to the dj set, singing along if they knew the words. Everyone seemed to be smiling along as the set continued, the flashing lights and confetti setting the mood perfectly. Max wanted to find Stoffel and Pierre, but decided his best hope was to find them after the first set had ended, so simply continued to enjoy the music until the dj’s finale, the music stopping to prepare for the second dj set.

Max tried to ring both mobile phones in the temporary lull, but it was only going to answer phone for both. This left him with no other choice but to try talk to some others next to him, see if he could find some company for the evening.

“Hi, do you mind if I stayed with you guys for a bit?” Max asked a group of guys, who looked to be around his age, if not a bit older. The taller brunette was the first one to speak, looking directly at Max with a welcoming smile.

“Yeah, sure. I’m Esteban!” he cheerily replied, a slight French accent audible, before moving around the group, introducing everyone. There was Nico, an equally as tall blonde, Lance, a smaller brunette from Canada, who was currently dating Esteban, Charles, the smallest of the group, from Monaco, and Sergio, originally from Mexico but living over in Germany with Nico.

“You guys all seem really interesting, and then there’s just me, the boring old kid about to start uni.” Max replied, shyly looking down at his feet in shame.

“I’m sure that’s not true Max. Here, take this beer, and let’s party the night away!” Nico replied before handing him over a bottle of Heineken, Max quickly taking a sip, giggling slightly afterwards.

“To new friends!” Max cheered out after the first sip, tapping his bottle against the others’ bottles, as the music for the 2nd set started to get going.

“To new friends!” the group responded, all starting to sing out the lyrics as yet another well known song blasted out the speakers. Max downed the rest of the beer pretty quickly, starting to relax more into the group. They ended up talking a lot in between the groups, more beer being consumed as the sky turned from a bright blue to darkness, the lighting from the main stage illuminating the crowds.

As yet another dj set rolled on, Max had forgotten about Stoffel and Pierre, instead enjoying the company of his new friends. He could see them all looking over at a certain section of crowd with a bit of worry, before Max caught on, seeing a man trying to crowdsurf. 

Nico and Esteban were able to support him as he passed over their section of the crowd, before Max, Charles, Lance and Checo tried to continue with the same. Max stumbled backwards a bit by accident, causing the crowdsufer to fall to the ground, a cracking sound audible.

“I am so sorry!” Max urgently said to the man, his face wincing as the pain in his ankle was growing.

“Honestly, it’s my own fault I shouldn’t have been crowdsurfing!” he replied, Aussie accent taking Max a bit by surprise. “I’m Daniel by the way!” the man continued, smiling slightly as he held his hand out, Max trying to help him stand up again.

“Aaah fuck!” was the cry of pain one Max tried to haul Daniel to his feet, clearly not able to stand on his left leg. “I think my ankle’s broke?”

“Guys, can you help. Daniel can’t walk cause he might have broken his ankle and I can’t get him to first aiders alone?” Max asked his group immediately, Charles volunteering to help carry the Australian to the medical tent.

It took a lot for Max and Charles to eventually get Daniel to the medical team, but that did give Max more time to admire the Aussie, who was surprisingly good looking. His soft brown curls, amber eyes and light smile made Max a little weak, but he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, now was not that time to be feeling that way.

Charles needed to go back to the group as soon as Daniel was dropped off at the medical centre, leaving Max alone with him. Daniel was smiling back despite the pain, the doctors transferring him into a wheelchair before escorting Daniel away for xrays and an ankle cast. Having nothing better to do and not wanting Daniel all alone, Max decided to wait in the reception of the medical centre until Daniel was alright, texting Stoffel and Pierre his whereabouts.

The time seemed to pass by incredibly slowly, the music audible even in the medical centre, and Max wished he was back in the crowds, but this was the least he could do for Daniel after he was the one behind his broken ankle. Eventually, Daniel came out of the medical centre, a large grey boot on his left foot, crutches helping him to move around.

“You stayed?” was the first thing Daniel could think of replying with, surprised Max would wait for him.

“It was my fault you got hurt, it’s the least I could do.” Max replied softly, smiling up at Daniel with a small smile.

“I wish I could repay you for this all?” Daniel asked, moving over next to Max, sitting on the chair next to his. Max thought he could see a small blush on Daniel’s cheeks, but convinced himself otherwise, there was no way someone like Daniel would like someone like him.

“If you take me on a date, we’re good?” Max asked, heart hammering in his chest after those words were said. He blushed heavily as he saw Dan’s eyes go wide, before his smile grew again.

“I’d like that a lot.” Dan replied, before taking Max in for a short kiss, smiling into the Dutchman’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	7. Winter Worries - Lance & Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a sick Lance x Fernando Alonso please?"  
> Why yes, Neptunium134, you can! Here you go!

Barcelona was meant to be a sunny city. Not one covered by a snowstorm, halting all track action. The drivers had felt the chill as soon as they touched down in the city ahead of the first week, but none more than Lance, despite growing up with worse winter temperatures in Canada. He was already feeling a little under the weather, headache constantly making his head pound, but yet he still insisted he was okay. It was obvious to anyone other than Lance that things weren’t as okay as he made them out to be, yet he still insisted he could drive the car, wanting to prove his worth in his 2nd year.

The storm hit the circuit worse than the city, mounds of snow piling up all over the circuit, not showing signs of halting. This kept all the drivers in their hospitality units and driver rooms, nothing much to do other than wait around for the off chance that cars could run. Lance was still stuck in his driver room, insistent he could still run the car, despite the medical team trying to resist this. He was currently asleep, even though he’d already slept for over 12 hours the previous night, and there were obvious sweat beads on his forehead, his skin a lot more pale than usual.

One of the medical team were eventually able to wake the sleepy Canadian, who woke up with a jolt. His facial expression was somewhere between confused and in pain, both being true for Lance.

“Lance, you can’t be testing, not when you’re this unwell. You’re showing symptoms of the flu, and driving like this would not be safe.” the doctor spoke to Lance, knowing already what the issue was.

“But I’m-” Lance protested, but the doctor instantly shut down his claim.

“No buts. Robert can do the days you can’t. You need bed rest, and if you’re okay, maybe you’ll do the second week?”

Lance gave a sad smile at this but reluctantly nodded, walking to gather his stuff from the motorhome, before walking to the team vehicle, leaving the circuit soon afterwards.

News spread very quickly around the paddock, everyone worried for Lance’s wellbeing, but not least Fernando, who’d somehow gained the reputation of paddock dad. As soon as he heard news of the young Canadian, his heart dropped. He knew just how brutal the flu could be, and he doubted whether Lance had actually had the flu before.

When all the day’s duties were done, Fernando escaped the circuit as quick as possible, leaving most of his stuff in his driver room. Hailing a cab to Lance’s hotel, Fernando started worrying a lot more, curses spiralling in his head.

Arriving at the reception desk, he asked for the hotel room details, being recognised as a colleague of Lance’s. The spare key was handed over soon after, and Fernando took the lift to floor 7, where Lance was located. He placed the key card in the door, and the door soon clicked open, seeing Lance huddled in the bedsheets. He looked so pale against them, the colour drained from his cheeks as the flu symptoms only got worse.

“Fe...fern…nando” Lance spluttered out between coughs as he saw the door open and the Spaniard walk in.

“Oh Lance! I was so worried about you when I heard you had the flu!” Fernando instantly replied, walking over to the Canadian’s bed, taking him into a quick hug.

“Honestly, this is awful. I want to test the car, it’s why I’m here, and now we’re stuck in a snowstorm, and I’ve got the flu.” Lance sighed, huddling further into the blankets.

“Well, the other drivers who aren’t driving tomorrow are gonna come around here, you’ll be recovered soon enough. And until then, we’ll keep you company!” Fernando beamed, looking back at Lance with a look of hope and honesty.

“I do hope you’re right. And you guys would do that for me?” Lance croaked out, more heavy coughs making him struggle with speaking for a little.

“The grid is like family, Lance. And sure as hell, we’d do that for you.” Fernando simply replied, before turning the tv set on, turning over to a channel Lance liked. 

He stayed for a while before he needed to leave, the team needing him for another meeting to change testing plans. Lance was a little sad to see Fernando go, but he would have to admit, the Spaniard kept his mood in check. 

And when he was back in the car by the second testing week, he stopped by McLaren hospitality, to thank Fernando for the favour. It was only a small gift he bought Fernando, but it was enough to show gratitude, and to Lance, that was all that mattered, the kindness of the whole grid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


	8. Fragile - Lance/Esteban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted this: "Hi,can I request about Esteban,who cries and Lance comforms him to finds a solution and end up with spiderman kiss on the bed? I hope it will be more hot scene. :P Thank you"  
> Here you go AngelinaZebi :)

Esteban sighed as he walked out the meeting, the one which confirmed his worst fears. Of course, he’d heard the rumours of the team being bought by Lance’s father, but he just played it off as a rumour, nothing more to come of it. But when the meeting was called to announce this as true, all Esteban could do was despair, knowing he’d most likely be replaced by Lance.

It didn’t help he had a massive crush on the Canadian, because at this point, all instincts were telling him that he should hate Lance. But somewhere deep, there was a feeling of fondness, strong enough to overpower the feeling of hate for Lance. He knew it was foolish, falling for the opposition, but at this point, he was in too deep.

He walked back through the paddock in relative silence, smiling slightly at any driver who bothered to look his way. He didn’t get much attention these days, not being ‘worthy enough’ of it. Many of the drivers had turned their backs on him, rathering the company of others over his own company, and he only really had Lance as a friend. But even then, he was sure Lance would be horrified if he found out about his feelings.

He saw Lance give him a smile as he walked back to his driver room, but didn’t acknowledge this, walking without turning back to Lance. He knew he couldn’t afford to get involved with Lance though, he knew his heart would go on to be broken if he did.

As soon as he got back to his driver room, Esteban felt the first tears start to fall, the ones that threatened to fall since the meeting. He knew he was out of a drive, childhood dream shattered just as soon as it had been fulfilled. His muffled sobs filled the room as more tears fell, and he almost missed his phone going off, a text from Lance.

“I’m outside, let me in”

The Frenchman sighed as he sauntered to the door, cautiously letting the Canadian through the door. Lance instantly noticed the tear stains on Esteban’s cheeks, pulling him in for a tight hug. Esteban instantly tensed in the Canadian’s hold as Lance’s arms wrapped around him, shying away slightly as the hold became too tight.

“Este, are you okay?” Lance asked cautiously, reaching out to grab Esteban’s wrist. He turned to face Lance at the touch, before a choked sob escaped his lips, turning away once again.

“I… I can’t do this Lance.” he muttered, not daring to look up and meet Lance’s gaze.

“What do you mean? You can’t do what?” Lance questioned, unsure of what Esteban was talking about.

“This is harder than I thought. Your dad buying the team’s effectively kicked me out the team, I’m losing my seat. How am I meant to act around you? Pretend everything’s fine when I’m breaking inside.” he croaked out, unable to meet Lance’s gaze.

“Look. You aren’t leaving the team as long as my dad stays in charge there. The terms of my move include having you as a teammate.” Lance revealed.

“You’re just saying that to make me happy, Lance.” he spat back, shoving the Canadian off him so Lance stumbled backwards towards the door.

“If I didn’t care, why am I here now, Este? Don’t you trust me when I say I’d do anything for you?” Lance replied, raising his voice into a slight yell.

“But you wouldn’t do anything for me. You’ve left me here with my damned feelings for the last 18 months and haven’t even batted an eyelid until it’s going wrong. You don’t care Lance.”

At this, the Frenchman broke down in tears, loud sobs echoing around the room. He knew it was true, Lance would never love someone like him, he was too broken.

“I was scared, okay. I wanted to speak up, so many times, but I couldn’t find the words, so left them unsaid. I regret this, of course, but I do care Esteban, more than you will ever know. I love you, okay?” Lance replied, walking back towards Esteban. The Frenchman had meanwhile moved over towards the bed, lying down on the plush mattress.

“I love you too, Lance. Despite everything, I do, with all my heart.” Esteban replied, finally glad to have finally said those words. Lance instantly pulled him close at this, arms thrown tighter around his neck, making sure not to hurt the Frenchman. He knelt down behind Esteban, before leaning over, kissing him gently on the lips. 

“Really Lance, Spiderman kiss?” Esteban sighed when pulling away, before giggling slightly at Lance’s guilty expression, smile not hiding anything.

“Well, I might not be Spiderman, but I can be your hero tonight.” Lance replied, before kissing Esteban again, making sure to love the Frenchman right that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is always welcome, and if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments, I'd love to write some stuff for you guys!!


End file.
